The first time I saw your face (traducción al español)
by vulcansalute
Summary: -Traducción autorizada- Kurt, un chico del que nadie intentaba darse cuenta, se enamora de Sebastian, un chico que no se da cuenta de nadie. De niñez a universidad au. Angst, romance, dolor/consuelo. Advertencias por mención de dos accidentes, nada sangriento o fuerte, agnosia visual (un trastorno que afecta a cómo Sebastian percibe ciertos objetos, caras), y una extensa cicatriz.
1. Chapter 1

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Aquí comienzo una nueva traducción de esta historia maravillosa original de fbeauchamphartz. El fic original en inglés podéis encontrarlo en el siguiente link s/10510542/1/The-First-Time-I-Saw-Your-Face.

**K&S**

Sebastian no podía ver las caras.

Al crecer, Sebastian era un niño inusualmente hiperactivo. Sus padres no podían manejarlo. Su niñera no podía manejarlo. No tenía muchos amigos porque rara vez dejaba de moverse lo suficiente como para conocerlos. Era extremadamente inteligente, pero no le importaban las cosas triviales, como la escuela y los libros. No podía ir a la escuela sin compañía, porque en los días que lo hizo, nunca llegó allí. Un árbol excepcionalmente grande le llamaba, y él se sentía obligado sin razón a trepar en él. O encontraba el patinete de un vecino en la hierba y patinaba lejos hasta la siguiente ciudad. Una extraña mañana fue descubierto en la casa de un vecino pintando su valla.

Fue un día en que él llegaba tarde a la escuela y la niñera estaba enferma y su madre y su padre estaban fuera de la ciudad, cuando Sebastian bajaba por la calle sólo para distraerse con su viejo enemigo – el roble negro California. Una pequeña valla construida en la base del árbol y cinta amarilla de precaución enrollada alrededor no pudieron disuadir a Sebastian. Saltó por encima de ellos sin apenas esfuerzo y subió como una bala el tronco, corriendo directamente a la cima como una ardilla. Rebotó entre las ramas altas, oscilando de un lado al otro, fingiendo ser un lémur en Madagascar, por lo que el personal del departamento de mantenimiento de la ciudad no lo vio.

Los hombres en plataformas elevadoras comenzaron a clarear las ramas, nunca dándose cuenta del niño revoltoso hasta que uno de los trabajadores lo vio balanceándose sobre la rama que acababa de recortar. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones por un momento antes de que la rama se rompió con un chasquido repugnante y Sebastian cayó al suelo, golpeándose con unas cuantas ramas sueltas del árbol en el camino.

Ocho huesos rotos.

Una conmoción cerebral.

Un montón de contusiones que se veían horribles.

Cerca de cincuenta puntos de sutura.

Su niñera nunca se lo perdonó a sí misma.

Su madre se sentía culpable por estar agradecida de que las lesiones masivas de su hijo incontrolable le obligarían a permanecer en la casa por un tiempo.

Su padre demandó a la ciudad.

Los médicos predijeron que tendría una recuperación completa.

Pero Sebastian era un chico inusual.

Nada en él era fácil.

Algo de lo que mayoría de los niños se habrían recuperado, incluso un accidente horrendo como el suyo, no dejaría a Sebastian sin algún tipo de cicatriz que alteraría su vida.

Así que cuando Sebastian abrió los ojos y miró alrededor de su cama, se encontró con que estaba completa y enteramente solo, no porque su familia no estuviera de pie junto a su cama. Veía sus cuerpos y sus piernas. Pero ni uno solo de ellos tenía cara.

Los médicos aseguraron a sus padres que probablemente desaparecería.

Les dieron a sus padres libros. Los pusieron en contacto con grupos de apoyo, especialistas y terapeutas.

Sus padres llamaron a acupunturistas, gurús, y monjes.

Nadie tenía alguna solución.

Sus padres sacaron a Sebastian fuera de la escuela. Le pusieron profesores particulares. Tomó clases online.

Se graduó con honores y cuando cumplió los dieciocho años abandonó la casa de sus padres en contra de los deseos de su familia y se trasladó a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Nunca volvió a ver a sus padres.

**K&S**

Kurt odiaba a su cara.

Llevaba cuellos altos y de cisne.

Estiraba los bordes hasta cubrir su lado derecho.

Comía en la cafetería él solo.

No hablaba con nadie.

En una sala llena de gente, trataba de desaparecer.

Kurt fue un niño meticuloso; un perfeccionista en realidad. Su padre nunca realmente lo entendió. Todo comenzó cuando su madre murió. Después de eso, Kurt tenía una necesidad obsesiva por controlar todo en su vida. Pulcritud excesiva. Un lugar para cada cosa y cada cosa en su lugar. Incluso las cosas ridículas necesitaban estar a la altura para el nivel casi insano de perfección de Kurt. Su padre se despertaba algunas mañanas no sólo con una casa impecable, sino con un garaje completamente limpio y organizado. Un domingo por la mañana, en el tercer aniversario de la muerte de su madre, el padre de Kurt lo encontró fuera reordenando las plantas que crecían en el jardín. Kurt estaba, vestido de la cabeza a los pies con plástico, dos pares de guantes de jardinería en sus manos, y una regla. Había comenzado por medir la distancia de la casa al primer tulipán, y con precisión matemática, reajustó todos los tulipanes por parejas, coordinado el color de las gladiolas, y redistribuyendo las gerberas por diferentes tonos en orden de acuerdo con el espectro de colores.

El padre de Kurt se sentó y observó a su hijo toda la tarde, hasta que Kurt alcanzó una hortensia y se detuvo en seco. La planta crecía en un área del jardín con cambiantes niveles de aluminio en el suelo. Parte de la planta creció azul y parte de ella rosa. No importaba cuánto Kurt lo intentó, no pudo encontrar una manera de dividir la planta, y después de una hora de intentarlo, se vino abajo, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

El padre de Kurt abrazó a su hijo, y le dijo que todo saldría bien. A la mañana siguiente, la hortensia bellamente problemática había sido adoptada por una vecina amable de la calle que sabía lo que era perder a alguien a quien amaba.

La obsesión de Kurt por el orden pareció empeorar a partir de ese día, y su padre estaba desconcertado. Pensó que tal vez su hijo estaba demasiado aislado. Kurt no tenía amigos de verdad. Una niña de la calle lo había invitado a una fiesta de té una vez, pero se molestó con él cuando bajó todos sus objetos de colección fuera de sus estantes y los clasificó por color y especias mágicas.

Su padre planeó una barbacoa. Invitó a los amigos, vecinos y miembros de la familia de todo Ohio. Casi todo el mundo vino. Los niños corrían por el patio. Los adultos se reían y hablaban sobre la ensalada de patata y los alimentos fritos no saludables. El padre de Kurt sacó la vieja parrilla por primera vez en años. Todo salía a la perfección. El padre de Kurt, incluso pensaba que Kurt parecía feliz.

Un vecino apilando las briquetas de carbón en la parrilla captó la mirada de Kurt. El hombre se apartó por un momento, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que la pirámide de los pequeños bloques negros formados en un ángulo obtuso sobresalían en un lado más que en el otro.

Kurt sintió una abrumadora necesidad de arreglarlo.

No sabía que las briquetas ya habían sido rociadas con el líquido.

Kurt alcanzó la parrilla, y todo se vino abajo encima de él.

Los pocos vecinos que habían decidido no asistir a la barbacoa pudieron oír los gritos de Kurt a manzanas de distancia.

Todo el lado derecho de su cara se quemó en una enorme cicatriz rabiosa.

Todo menos su ojo había sido irreparablemente dañado.

Cargó con la quemadura toda su vida.

Todo el mundo en el relativamente pequeño pueblo de Lima, Ohio, sabía sobre el accidente de Kurt. Nadie hablaba de ello. Los niños no se burlaban de él por ello. Todo el mundo lo entendía, pero Kurt todavía se sentía solo.

Escondió su cara.

Escondió su vida.

El día después de la graduación, empacó una bolsa y huyó.

Kurt estaba cansado de esconderse.

**K&S**

Huir a un lugar donde muy pocas personas destacaban parecía perfecto para Kurt, pero aún estaba terriblemente solo. Hasta cierto punto, el campus de la Universidad de Nueva York se parecía mucho a Lima. En realidad, nadie le juzgaba por su cicatriz, pero nadie hacía un esfuerzo por ser amigo suyo tampoco. Sabía que era difícil de mirar. A veces, la gente que trataba de no quedarse mirándolo era más evidente que aquellos que le miraban abiertamente, o los que se quedaban sin aliento y miraban hacia otro lado.

En el primer día de Introducción a Escuela Matemática, Kurt, el chico del que la gente intentaba no darse cuenta, se encontró con un chico que no se daba cuenta de nadie. Kurt lo miraba desde la distancia mientras el joven tomaba notas y diligentemente hacía su trabajo. Si había un solo ser humano incomparable en el mundo, este hombre tenía que serlo. Todo, desde el cabello peinado de forma moderna hasta sus ojos verde mar, su piel impecable y su sentido de la moda impecable, gritaban perfección... y no disponible.

Lo que más fascinaba a Kurt era que, independientemente de los montones de atención que la gente le brindaba – las chicas coqueteaban con él, los hombres metrosexuales prácticamente rogaban ser su amigo - él los ignoraba a todos. Incluso el profesor diciendo en voz alta su nombre no parecía atraer su atención.

Sebastian.

Kurt estaba sentado tres filas atrás y hacia la izquierda de esa belleza incomparable, y su nombre era Sebastian.

Lo escribió en su brazo izquierdo para que nunca lo olvidara.

"Bien, ahora tú sólo estás inventando esto", una chica detrás de Kurt regañó a su amiga. "¿No puede ver caras? Eso ni siquiera es una cosa. Simplemente no quieres que le pida para salir antes de que tú tengas la oportunidad. Para tu información- No va a funcionar. Voy a montármelo con ese tan pronto como sea posible."

"Lo que digas", su amiga replicó. "Y eso es en serio una cosa. Escuché al profesor Evans hablar de ello. Por eso él no habla con nadie... y postdata: Él es mío, muchas gracias."

Su conversación picó la curiosidad de Kurt, y aunque normalmente no daría a la chica ni la hora del día, se giró rápidamente y se enfrentó a ellas.

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" -preguntó, sonando más seguro de lo habitual en estas circunstancias. Ambas chicas saltaron hacia atrás un poco.

"Ugh," la primera chica comentó. "Que grosero"

Una tercera chica sentada al lado de ellos cerró el libro con un suspiro de frustración.

"Se llama agnosia visual", aclaró sin darles una mirada. "No es que no pueda ver las caras. Él sabe cómo es una cara, es sólo que su mente no las reconoce ya, por lo que las reemplaza con otra cosa. Por lo que sé, todo el mundo se ve como una especie de gran borrón con piernas para él".

La chica empezó a recoger sus pertenencias y empujarlas en su bolsa.

"Pero ... pero ¿qué podría causar eso?" Preguntó Kurt, de repente emocionado por la perspectiva de que un hombre hermoso no pudiera ver su rostro, no viera cómo de dañado estaba.

Quizás podrían ser amigos.

"Uh ... no sé", dijo la chica, cerrando la cremallera de su bolsa. "¿Tal vez un accidente? Un golpe en la cabeza o algo así." La chica miró a Kurt con una sonrisa inesperadamente cálida. "Tal vez deberías preguntarle." La chica hizo un guiño a Kurt, se puso su bolsa sobre el hombro, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Kurt distraídamente se levantó y la siguió. Ella parecía saber algo que él no sabía. ¿O era sólo una ilusión de su parte? De cualquier manera, si Sebastian no podía ver la terrible cicatriz de Kurt, entonces no le haría daño hablar con él, tal vez pedirle para tomar un café. Tal vez podría inventar una excusa, pedir a Sebastian ayuda con la tarea de matemáticas.

¡Mierda!

Kurt estaba casi a punto de atravesar la puerta de la clase cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado su libro y el resto de sus pertenencias en su pupitre.

Kurt giró sobre sus talones, murmurando para sí mismo. Agachó la cabeza para evitar posibles miradas de sus compañeros de clase. Una masa uniforme de chicas parlanchinas chocaron con él de frente, y Kurt aterrizó sobre su coxis en el duro suelo de linóleo.

Una mano lo agarró del brazo.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?" Kurt oyó una voz suave y aterciopelada preguntar. Entonces la voz jadeó. Kurt estaba seguro de que algún atleta bien intencionado había llegado a ayudarlo y vio su rostro.

Pero la realidad era peor... mucho peor.

Sebastian, sus ojos verdes aún más intensos e increíbles de cerca, le había agarrado de la muñeca izquierda de Kurt. La larga manga de la sudadera con capucha de Kurt se había subido hasta el codo. Sebastian se quedó congelado, mirando fijamente a su propio nombre.

Los ojos aterrorizados de Kurt observaron el rostro de Sebastian de cerca, esperando una reacción.

Sebastian sonrió, sus labios en todo demasiado tentadores curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa torcidamente adorable.

"Entonces, ¿es ese mi nombre en tu brazo? ¿O es tu nombre Sebastian, también?"

"Uh..." Kurt no había esperado esto. Este tipo magnífico no estaba encogiéndose de miedo, no estaba retrocediendo, no lo estaba ignorando incómodamente como si él no existiera. De hecho, Kurt no estaba muy seguro, pero Sebastian podría haber coqueteado con él. Kurt sintió que su cara enrojecía. El hombre más guapo que Kurt había visto nunca estaba coqueteando con él.

Para ser justos, Sebastian realmente no había vislumbrado su rostro todavía.

Kurt tragó saliva. No podía pensar en nada que decir. Él simplemente esperó a que lo malo que tenía que pasar ocurriera.

Los ojos de Sebastian encontraron su rostro.

Kurt se puso rígido, pero luego dio un suspiro de alivio al recordar que Sebastian no reaccionaría como todos los demás, porque no vería su rostro. Él sólo vería un borrón. Por una vez, Kurt sería sólo otra cara en la multitud.

Sebastian no reaccionó como cualquier otra persona lo había hecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su agarre alrededor del brazo de Kurt se apretó. Se quedó mirando por un momento, una extraña expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Entonces Sebastian ahogó una carcajada, cayendo de rodillas delante de Kurt, que todavía yacía sobre su culo en el suelo.

"Puedo verte," susurró Sebastian. Kurt habría pensado que el hombre se estaba burlando de él si no fuera por el sonido genuino de asombro en su voz y las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. "Puedo verte", repitió en voz baja. Extendió su mano libre para tocar la cara de Kurt. Kurt retrocedió lo que pudo para evitar los dedos de Sebastian, pero no lo suficiente como para tirar de su muñeca y liberarla del agarre de Sebastian.

"¿Está todo bien, Sebastian? ¿Kurt?" El profesor Evans preguntó desde detrás de ellos. Kurt miró hacia arriba y vio al profesor con la mirada fija en ellos, junto con casi todos los demás estudiantes de su clase de matemáticas, y algunos otros que se demoraban en el pasillo.

"Kurt," Sebastian repitió. El sonido de su nombre envuelto alrededor de esa voz aterciopelada atrajo la atención de Kurt de nuevo a los atónitos ojos verdes de Sebastian. "Kurt", dijo de nuevo. Sebastian lentamente comenzó a llegar a la conclusión de que los dos estaban sentados en el suelo en la puerta de su salón de clases, con un grupo de sus compañeros mirándolos extrañados. Se puso de pie, tirando de Kurt a sus pies, no estando dispuesto a apartar los ojos de la cara atónita de Kurt.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo, Kurt?" Preguntó Sebastian. "Me gustaría llegar a conocerte... si tienes el tiempo."

Todo esto era muy raro, incluso para Kurt. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero ¿iba él realmente a dejar que se interpusiera eso en el camino de tomar un café con este hombre impresionante?

"Me encantaría," Kurt respondió sin aliento. "Sólo necesito... conseguir mis libros."

Sebastian siguió detrás de Kurt mientras él metía sus cosas. Debería haber enervado a Kurt, la forma en que Sebastian le miraba. Kurt había sido mirado fijamente la mayor parte de su vida, pero no así. No como si fuera alguien para ser admirado.

No como si fuera hermoso.

Reunió todas sus cosas en su bolsa y la puso sobre su hombro, pero Sebastian lo interceptó y se la echó a su hombro en su lugar.

"De esta manera no puedes huir de mí", Sebastian susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Tomó a Kurt de la mano y le llevó desde el aula, varias docenas de pares de ojos y bocas abiertas tras ellos mientras se alejaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.T.** ¡Hola a todos! Gracias a los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo. Aquí os traigo la traducción del segundo capítulo de este maravilloso fic de fbeauchamphartz. Os deseo a todos feliz año nuevo!

**K&S**

Kurt tomó un sorbo de café, encogiéndose ligeramente bajo el peso de los ojos de Sebastian mientras seguían a Kurt en cada movimiento. Sebastian parecía absolutamente fascinado por Kurt. Él imitaba cada gesto. Sebastian se lamía los labios cuando Kurt lo hacía, tragaba cuando Kurt tragaba, inclinaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Era casi como mirarse en un espejo.

Casi.

"Así que, ¿había algo que querías saber... de mí?" Preguntó Kurt. Se sentía expuesto, como una muestra en un frasco de vidrio... algo novedoso e interesante para la vista de Sebastian.

"Sí. Sí, lo hay, de hecho," respondió Sebastian, logrando sonar tanto distante como interesado al mismo tiempo. "Dime todo acerca de ti."

Los ojos de Kurt se desorbitaron ligeramente. Miró su reloj y suspiró.

"¿Todo?" Preguntó Kurt. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio." Sebastian sonrió. Kurt notó las manos de Sebastian trabajando en la superficie de la mesa - flexionándolas, moviéndolas nerviosamente, arrastrándolas un poco como si Sebastian quisiera tomar la mano de Kurt, pero luego regresando a su lugar, tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie de formica.

"Bueno..." Kurt giró su taza de café en sus manos. Se centró en la tapa de plástico, tratando de pensar en algo interesante que decir. Se sentía presionado para estar a la altura de una especie de estado mágico super-humano. "Soy de Ohio ..."

Tres palabras habladas y los ojos de Sebastian prácticamente brillaban, su mano golpeando sobre la mesa de forma inesperada.

"¡Yo también!" , dijo. "Westerville. ¿Y tú?"

"Lima". Kurt se rió entre dientes, tratando de contener el pequeño temblor de emoción que lo atravesó. "Viví allí toda mi vida con mi padre ... mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años ..."

El rostro de Sebastian se suavizó. Esta vez su mano encontró la de Kurt y la sostuvo suavemente.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo.

Kurt se estremeció involuntariamente ante el contacto no solicitado.

"Lo siento", dijo Sebastian, tirando de su mano hacia atrás lentamente. "¿Te pongo nervioso?"

"Más de lo que puedas comprender," Kurt respondió, con sólo un ligero sarcasmo.

Sebastian sonrió.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Sebastian pidió fervientemente, finalmente tomando un sorbo de su café descuidado.

"Bueno, si quieres saberlo," Kurt comenzó, sintiéndose inesperadamente vulnerable ",es la forma en que me miras."

Sebastian levantó la vista de su café con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Me imagino que la gente se te queda mirando todo el tiempo."

Kurt frunció el ceño, la verdad del comentario de Sebastian condujo cualquier otro pensamiento fuera de su cabeza. Sus sospechas sobre los motivos de Sebastian se convirtieron en ira - ira completamente irracional.

"¿Qué? ¿Es esto algún tipo de broma?" Kurt ladró.

"¿De…de qué estás hablando?" La sonrisa de Sebastian se deslizó mientras la confusión se revelaba.

"¿Es esto alguna broma realmente elaborada?" Kurt no pudo evitar el sonido de dolor en su voz. Sólo tenía que culparse él mismo. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. ¿Qué no podía ver caras? ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? Esa chica en clase podría haber estado metida en esto también. Eso explicaría su extraña, sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Las personas se me quedan mirando?" Kurt murmuró, sacando su billetera y dejando caer un par de dólares arrugados sobre la mesa para pagar por su café. "Sólo todo el tiempo, jodido tonto, pero tú ya sabes eso, ¿no?"

"¿Kurt?" Sebastian alargó la mano hacia la mano de Kurt, pero Kurt la apartó. "Kurt, no sé... ¿la gente se te queda mirando? ¿Hay algo que me he perdido?"

"¡No creo que te lo hayas perdido!" Kurt comenzó a gritar. "Creo que lo ves muy claro."

Kurt se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Sebastian agarró su mochila y le siguió, cada vez más y más nervioso con cada paso.

"Kurt ... no tengo ni idea ... ¡podrías por favor esperar!"

Kurt se detuvo. No sabía por qué. No tenía una razón para hacerlo. Él no le debía nada a este hombre, pero Kurt aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que todo lo que Sebastian afirmaba fuera cierto, que no podía ver la cara de Kurt y su horrible cicatriz, y que tal vez, tal vez él realmente quería conocer a Kurt.

"¿Podrías decirme qué demonios está pasando?" Sebastian declaró, "Porque lo creas o no, no tengo ni idea."

Kurt respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones a rebosar con el fresco aire otoñal. Se puso tan cerca de Sebastian como pudo, hasta que estuvieron casi tocándose con la nariz. Kurt miró de soslayo a los ojos de Sebastian, que le devolvía la mirada desconcertada. Sebastian no se inmutó ante la cercanía de Kurt. No parecía disgustado por el hecho de que la cara de Kurt llegara a estar tan cerca de tocar la suya.

¿Podría ser verdad, o era que Sebastian simplemente era un actor increíble?

Kurt todavía no estaba seguro.

"¿Qué ves?" Preguntó Kurt.

"¿Qué?" Sebastian no se alejó de Kurt, mientras Kurt avanzaba aún más cerca.

"Cuando miras a mi cara... ¿qué ves?"

Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, todo su rostro relajándose de nuevo en esa sonrisa encantadora, suave y fácil que había comenzado a atar el estómago de Kurt en pequeños nudos.

"Veo tu sonrisa..." dijo suavemente, sosteniendo la mirada cautiva de Kurt con la suya propia mientras hablaba, "... y veo tus hermosos ojos azules... veo tu perfecta piel de porcelana..."

Kurt retrocedió ante la mención de su piel.

"¿Perfecta?" Kurt susurró con incredulidad. "¿Perfecta?" Kurt no sabía si quería llorar o gritar. "¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Ni siquiera me conoces."

Sebastian levantó las manos en señal de frustración.

"¡No entiendo!" exclamó. "Me gustaría que me dijeras de lo que estás hablando, ¡porque te prometo que no lo sé!"

Kurt agarró una de las manos de Sebastian, colocando sólo sus dedos hacia el lado derecho de su cara. Sebastian rastreó por las incrustadas marcas y rugosidades en la piel de Kurt suavemente. La sensación de los dedos de Sebastian tocando su rostro con ternura llenó a Kurt con una sensación extraña y desconocida. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sintió el fuego corriendo a través de su sangre. Contuvo el aliento, rezando para que Sebastian no se diera cuenta.

Kurt observó el rostro de Sebastian para cualquier cambio, cualquier signo de rechazo o disgusto. La frente de Sebastian estaba fruncida, sus ojos mirando el rostro de Kurt, tratando de dar sentido a lo que sentía en contraste con lo que veía. Kurt sintió que su justa indignación empezaba a disolverse. De repente Kurt quería esas puntas de dedos por todo el cuerpo. Quería que se arrastraran por debajo de su camisa, explorando sobre su piel. Nunca quiso el toque de alguien tanto. Kurt retrocedió. La mano de Sebastian flotó en el aire por un momento.

"¿Qué ... qué fue eso?" Preguntó Sebastian.

"Es una cicatriz. Una quemadura. Me la hice cuando era pequeño. Destruyó el lado derecho de mi cara."

"Oh", dijo Sebastian, sus ojos suaves confusos y compasivos. "Lo siento mucho."

Kurt asintió, esperando lo inevitable. Ahora Sebastian sabía la verdad. Podría dejar a Kurt fácilmente. Él se daría cuenta de su error, se alejaría, y seguiría con el resto de su vida. Kurt podría irse a casa solo y atesorar este momento para que pudiera mirar hacia atrás y recordar la sensación de los dedos de Sebastian en su piel, y esa mirada de asombro absoluto en los perfectos ojos verdes de Sebastian cuando por primera vez miraron la cara de Kurt.

Pero Sebastian no dijo ni una palabra, y no se giró para irse. Él simplemente esperó a que Kurt dijera algo. Si las miradas de Sebastian eran desconcertantes, su silencio era casi insoportable. Kurt miró a izquierda y derecha, necesitando una salida.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sebastian?" Kurt sonaba exasperado. Quería correr. Huir de esta cafetería abandonada de Dios, y de los extraños que comenzaban a mirar en su camino.

Quería huir de la posibilidad de conseguir su corazón roto.

"Honestamente, quiero verte de nuevo."

Kurt se rió ante la ironía.

Sebastian suspiró con una risita de su propio cansancio.

"Ok, mi forma de mirarte fijamente te molesta. Acepto eso. Voy a parar." Sebastian se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras trataba de pensar en una solución.

"¿Qué te parece esto?", sugirió finalmente, "voy a cerrar los ojos por un minuto completo, y tú tienes que decidir cómo quieres que esto siga. Podemos darnos la mano y decirnos adiós como amigos, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, puedes ser abierto de mente y darme una oportunidad".

Kurt no respondió. No pudo convencer a su boca para formar palabras. ¿Era este hombre de verdad? ¿Realmente quería pedir a Kurt para salir de nuevo ... después de todo esto?

Sebastian cerró los ojos.

Kurt miró la cara de Sebastian, con los ojos cerrados, los labios relajados en una sonrisa socarrona, esperando a que Kurt hiciera su movimiento.

Kurt imaginó por un segundo que Sebastian tal vez incluso quería que Kurt le besara.

Sebastian esperó, contando en silencio en la cabeza, con la esperanza de algo... un toque ... un susurro ... ¿un beso? ¿Podría ser Kurt tan atrevido? Pero cuanto más esperaba, más comenzó a pensar que a Kurt podría incluso no gustarle él.

Una respiración rastreó sobre el oído de Sebastian como el ligero toque de plumas deslizándose sobre su piel.

"No sé a lo que estás esperando, hermoso," dijo una voz sedosa, "pero tu amigo horrible acaba de largarse."

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron de golpe. Sus ojos recorrieron la acera, las sillas llenas de clientes sin rostro sentados en las mesas, bebiendo sus bebidas. Miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle en vano. Kurt había huído.

"Gracias", dijo en un tono monótono para el barista esperanzado ", y vete a la mierda."

**K&S**

"Entonces, ¿tú sólo lo dejaste allí?" la intensa terapeuta rubia preguntó con una mueca en su cara. "En la puerta de entrada a Starbucks, ¿prácticamente rogándote que le besaras?"

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. Se levantó del sillón de respaldo recto y comenzó a pasearse por la pequeña oficina.

"¡Sí, está bien, Jane!" Kurt gimió, sintiendo todo el peso de su culpa disparando a través de él. "Le dejé allí. Le dejé allí de pie con los ojos cerrados, y sí, creo que él quería que yo le besara. Pero..."

"Pero, ¿qué?" Jane apoyó los pies sobre su escritorio. Kurt se encogió ante la vista de sus cómodos zapatos de treinta dólares rascando el rico escritorio de caoba. "Prepárate, mejillas dulces. Puede que él no quiera hablar contigo nunca más."

Kurt suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón rígido. Eso era lo que le daba miedo. No había pensado en ello cuando se fue corriendo, pero tenía sus razones, y eran buenas razones ... ¿o no?

"Es que... yo no ..." Kurt acunó su cabeza en sus manos. "¿Por qué yo?"

"Bueno, esa es una pregunta fácil de responder, ¿no es así?"

"¡Y ese es el problema!", Kurt exclamó." No quiero gustarle sólo porque puede verme. Quiero decir, es jodido que tenga este loco, raro desorden y todo eso, pero no creo que yo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su ancla... y no quiero ser un premio de consolación".

Jane miró a Kurt fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules cielo.

"Pero, ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad, ¿verdad?" Jane acusó. "Eres una especie de capullo crítico, ¿sabías eso?"

La mandíbula de Kurt cayó.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo a la defensiva. "Sabes, no creo que te esté pagando para insultarme."

"No, me estás pagando para que pueda ayudarte, y parte de eso es enfrentarte con tu mierda cuando la huelo y, vaya, si no estás apestando esta oficina como una fábrica de abono".

Kurt se sentía derrotado. Jane era cruda, pero ella también estaba en lo cierto.

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora, ya que él probablemente nunca me hablará de nuevo." Kurt agarró un cordel suelto del brazo de la silla. "Ni siquiera sé por qué me puede ver," Kurt murmuró.

"Ahí podría ser capaz de ayudarte," dijo Jane. Ella inclinó la silla hacia atrás peligrosamente, tirando de un montón de papeles de su impresora y pasándoselos a Kurt. "Cuando llamaste, envié un mail a un colega mío. Un neurólogo. Se puso en contacto con una persona que se ocupa de los trastornos neurológicos oscuros, y me mandó toda esta mierda."

Kurt tomó los papeles y pasó a través de ellos. Contó casi treinta páginas llenas de palabras como información visual, representación mental, la memoria de reconocimiento, y algunos otros que sentía que podría ser capaz de discernir, pero metido entre esas había otras palabras como emisión topográfica de positrones, disminución de N-acetil-aspartato, y problemas de fluidez semántica que estaba seguro que le darían dolor de cabeza después de sólo cinco minutos. Kurt sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad mientras intentaba digerir algunas de estas frases y fracasó.

"Uh ... ¿puedo conseguir la versión resumida?"

"No," dijo Jane con severidad. "En parte debido a que tu penitencia por ser un idiota es leer ese montón de arriba a abajo."

Kurt levantó una ceja, mirando hacia Jane por encima de los papeles.

"¿Y qué es la otra parte?"

"La otra parte es que ni siquiera podría comenzar a decirte lo que algo de eso significa, pero..."

Jane se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a donde Kurt estaba sentado, hojeando las páginas de enormes proporciones con una mirada de exasperación en su rostro. Ella hojeó pasando unas cuantas páginas hasta que llegó a una sección con un pasaje subrayado. Ella clavó la página un par de veces con el dedo.

"Esto podría responder a tu pregunta de por qué puede verte."

Kurt escaneó las pocas frases con impaciencia, pero rápidamente llegó a estar abrumado, estrangulando las páginas en frustración.

"Básicamente," Jane explicó, "dice que él puede ver tu cara debido a la cicatriz, pero él te está diciendo la verdad. No puede ver tu cicatriz."

"¿Qué?" Las profundidades de la confusión de Kurt se convirtieron en astronómicas.

"Su cerebro funciona con percepción", continuó Jane. "Él ha visto una cara antes, pero debido a lo que sea, ya no las percibe. Es más que probable, que nunca haya visto una cicatriz como la tuya antes, por lo que su mente la quita y lo reemplaza con lo que le es familiar... tu cara."

"Así que, si viera a alguien más con una cicatriz... o una marca de nacimiento gigante o algo..."

"Puede que funcione de la misma manera. Sí." Jane volvió a su asiento, apoyando sus pies de nuevo en su escritorio.

"Así que, yo tenía razón." Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No soy especial."

Jane suspiró.

"Dios, ¡eres exasperante!" ella dijo. "No tiene nada que ver con eso. Siendo realistas, tiene muy poco que ver contigo. Por una vez en tu, pequeña vida trágica y triste, alguien lo tiene un poco peor."

"¿En serio?" Kurt se burló. "¿Cómo? Es guapísimo, inteligente, podría tener a quien quisiera..."

"Sí, excepto que no puede, ¿o si puede? Él está solo. Quería un amigo. Después de todos estos años, finalmente encontró a alguien al que en realidad podía ver y cuando él se acercó a esa persona, él le dejó en una cafetería sin incluso un adiós".

Kurt dejó caer la cara de vergüenza. Estaba tan furioso por la idea de que Sebastian podría estar jugando con él, podría tener algún lado cruel o intención, que él nunca consideró que Sebastian podría ser un tipo solitario en busca de un amigo.

Estaba tan ocupado siendo una víctima, que no se dio cuenta de que él también era un idiota egocéntrico.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Preguntó Kurt.

Jane apuntó a las páginas en las manos de Kurt.

"Puedes leer esto, y ante la posibilidad de que el capitán perfecto en realidad no te hable, te disculpas, y le ofreces comprarle un café."

"¿Y si él me grita?" Kurt se encontró con los ojos de Jane.

"Le dejas que lo haga", dijo, "porque te lo mereces. Ahora lárgate de mi oficina, jeans ajustados. Tu hora ha terminado."

Jane despidió a Kurt con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano de manicura.

**K&S**

Si Sebastian sintió a Kurt mirándolo, no lo demostró. Se centró en la pizarra e hizo su trabajo de forma rápida, con la esperanza de empacar sus cosas y estar fuera de la puerta en el momento en que la clase terminara.

Kurt apenas prestó atención a nada de lo que el profesor Evans dijo. Captó algo sobre derivadas, y tal vez algo acerca de los números enteros. Francamente no podía importarle menos. Había pasado Cálculo BC antes de graduarse en la escuela secundaria. Estaba bastante seguro que dejar de lado la discusión fascinante del profesor acerca de los números positivos y negativos no destruiría su promedio de calificaciones. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su libro de su mochila. Quería ser capaz de atrapar a Sebastian antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de esquivarle.

Kurt se sentía como en una película angst de escuela secundaria cliché de los 80, sentado en el borde de su asiento, observando el segundero haciendo tic tac lentamente alrededor de la cara del reloj de la pared, listo para saltar cuando sonara el timbre. Cuando llegó el momento, el elegante y cuidadosamente plan de aproximación de Kurt fracasó estrepitosamente cuando su pie se enredó en las correas de su mochila, y se estrelló contra el suelo llevándose a su pupitre con él. Todo el mundo se detuvo y le miró. El profesor Evans miró boquiabierto desde su lugar delante de la pizarra. Las chicas en los pupitres detrás de él hicieron ruiditos como ardillas, riéndose detrás de sus manos y moviendo la cabeza. Kurt no trató de levantarse. Esperaba que tal vez Sebastian hubiera visto esto como su oportunidad de oro y se hubiera largado.

Una mano fuerte agarró el brazo de Kurt y lo puso de pie.

"Sí, gracias", murmuró Kurt, ni siquiera dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a quien lo ayudó.

"Sí, bueno, estoy empezando a pensar que el que choques con tu culo va a ser una cosa diaria contigo." Sebastian le dio la vuelta al pupitre y rescató la mochila traidora de Kurt.

Kurt se quedó helado. No lo había visto venir. Había practicado lo que le diría a Sebastian en su cabeza una y otra vez, y ni una sola vez la conversación empezaba con Sebastian recogiendo su triste culo del suelo.

Kurt decidió ir a por ello.

"Mira," Kurt dijo, "el otro día..."

"Olvídalo," Sebastian le interrumpió, empujando la mochila a los brazos de Kurt. "Creo que lo has dejado bastante claro ya. No ha pasado nada."

Sebastian se movió incómodo en sus pies, girándose para irse. Kurt se agarró a un clavo ardiendo, tratando de pensar en algo que evitara que Sebastian se alejara.

Lo siento.

Soy un idiota.

No era mi intención huir. Fue un accidente.

"Así que... ¿tienes agnosia visual aperceptiva o asociativa?" Kurt dejó escapar.

Sebastian se detuvo en seco.

¡Mierda!

"Lo siento," Kurt siguió rápidamente. "¿Es una pregunta personal? Yo no quise…"

Sebastian se volvió y miró a Kurt con una expresión enigmática en sus ojos verdes.

"¿Dónde…?"

"Mi terapeuta," Kurt divulgó. "Ella me dio un poco de información..."

Kurt buscó en su mochila, en busca de las hojas bien leídas y subrayadas de papel que saturaban su mochila, tratando de esconderse de la mirada de escrutinio difícil de interpretar de Sebastian. Kurt sacó algunas de las páginas del montón y Sebastian se las quitó, escaneando las palabras y tomando nota de las notas garabateadas en los márgenes.

"Así que, ya lo sabes." Sebastian se encogió de hombros, entregando las páginas de vuelta a Kurt. "Ahora estamos a mano."

Kurt cerró la cremallera de su mochila rápidamente, disparando una mano para agarrar el hombro de Sebastian cuando se giró para alejarse.

"Sabes, para ser justos, tú coqueteaste un poco fuerte", dijo Kurt, tratando de defenderse. Sebastian sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero el comentario le hizo detenerse.

"Por favor," dijo Kurt, sosteniendo el hombro de Sebastian. "Por favor, ¿no podemos simplemente... empezar de nuevo?"

Sebastian miró a Kurt.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no cierras los ojos por un minuto, y veremos qué pasa?"

Kurt sintió que su corazón se retorcía en su pecho ante la mirada fría, herida en los ojos de Sebastian. Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos, esperando, bastante seguro de que Sebastian se alejaría andando y lo dejaría.

Sebastian tenía todo el derecho.

Casi lo hizo.

Apenas dio un paso antes de detenerse. Miró a Kurt, los ojos cerrados, esperando, de la misma manera en que Sebastian esperó por Kurt.

"Yo ... no puedo hacerte esto", dijo Sebastian.

Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente. Sebastian miraba sus zapatos, rascando el linóleo con el pie.

"No puedo dejarte aquí."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Kurt.

Sebastian volvió a mirar a la cara de Kurt.

"Porque no estaba mintiendo," dijo con total naturalidad Sebastian. "Te estaba diciendo la verdad cuando te dije que quería conocerte. Quiero saber todo sobre ti. Y no sólo porque..." Sebastian levantó una mano e inconscientemente hizo un gesto a la cara de Kurt, "... porque puedo verte. Es porque... tengo la sensación de que tenemos mucho en común".

"Sí," dijo Kurt, dejando caer sus propios ojos a sus blancas botas Doc Marten. "¿Como qué?"

Sebastián se acercó, agachando la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de Kurt.

"Como que tal vez los dos podemos necesitar un amigo."

Kurt estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirar a Sebastian, pero Sebastian no le permitió mirar hacia otro lado.

"Tengo un sitio fuera de la escuela," Sebastian ofreció. "¿Tal vez podrías venir y yo podría hacer la cena?"

Kurt tragó con fuerza, dejando que su mente divagara, entreteniéndose a la idea de que tal vez Sebastian tenía algo más que la cena en mente, tan ridículo como el pensamiento podía ser.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Kurt, esperando que su voz no sonara tan pequeña y patética como él pensó que lo hizo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento?"

Kurt sonrió.

"Nada importante", dijo.

Sebastian se giró a mitad de camino, preparándose para salir del aula con Kurt siguiéndolo, pero en el último momento ofreció a Kurt su mano. Kurt la tomó, reprimiendo una risita ridícula mientras caminaba con Sebastian por la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.T.** ¡Hola a todos! Quería dar las gracias a todos los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo y a todos los que seguís el fic. Aquí os dejo con la traducción del siguiente capi de esta bonita historia de fbeauchamphart.

**K&S**

Kurt dio una vuelta lentamente y silbó bajo, asimilando cada centímetro del elegante apartamento de Sebastian.

"Cuando dijiste que tenías un lugar fuera del campus, estaba seguro de que querías decir una de las pequeñas cajas de zapatos en las que al resto de nosotros nos metieron. Pero esto..."

Kurt volvió a silbar.

Sebastian sonrió, tomando la mochila de Kurt y poniéndola al lado de la suya en el suelo cerca de la puerta.

"Bueno, el dinero tiene sus ventajas", Sebastian admitió, "y tengo un montón. Gracias a la abuela y el abuelo." Sebastian miró hacia el techo y envió un pequeño beso hacia el cielo.

"Ah, niño rico", dijo Kurt, caminando hacia el sofá de felpa y cayendo hacia abajo en el cojín. El mueble de gran tamaño casi lo tragó entero, no es que le importara. Este sofá de color caramelo, con su alto respaldo y brazos, era incluso más cómodo que su propia cama. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, el sonido de la risa espontánea de Sebastian haciéndolo sonreír.

"¿Cómodo?" Sebastian bromeó, golpeando en una de las rodillas de Kurt con la suya.

"Shhh," Kurt bromeó de nuevo. "Estoy dormido."

Sebastian sonrió y negó con la cabeza, robando un momento para examinar a Kurt desde su cabeza peinada perfectamente con la mano de color nogal, pasando por su camiseta retro de Tommy Hilfiger y sus jeans artísticamente desgarrados de Abercrombie, hasta sus botas Doc Marten, atadas hasta la mitad. Sebastian siguió la línea de ropa de Kurt de nuevo hacia arriba por su cuerpo, los ojos pasando a través de las suaves curvas de sus jeans donde se aferraban a sus músculos, el ascenso y la caída de su estómago debajo de su camiseta mientras respiraba, alcanzando su rostro - ese rostro hermoso, confuso, complicado - a tiempo para ver un párpado abrirse de golpe cuando Sebastian tomó demasiado tiempo y la habitación se quedó demasiado silenciosa.

Sebastian se recuperó rápidamente, se aclaró la garganta y se alejó, ocupándose de patear rápidamente sus Vans a cuadros, pero Kurt sonrió, no obstante.

"¿Entendí que vives fuera del campus?" Sebastian se sentó al lado de Kurt, volviéndose hacia él, con las rodillas apenas tocando.

"Sí," Kurt respondió, sin dejar de mirar a Sebastian sólo a través de un ojo abierto. "Comparto un piso de dos dormitorios con una artista, y por suerte para mí, él no es demasiado particular."

"Oh-oh." Sebastian asintió con la cabeza en asentimiento, la decepción evidente en su voz hasta el punto de que Kurt no podía soportar la idea de burlarse de él.

"Sí, pero pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa de la hermandad de su novia de todos modos, así que tengo el lugar mayormente para mí solo."

Sebastian luchó contra la sonrisa que empezó a tensar sus mejillas, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer desconcertado por el comentario de Kurt, sabiendo lo mucho que le acababa de revelar.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no preparo algo de comer?" Sebastian sugirió, levantándose del sofá.

"Ooo, déjame ayudarte," Kurt ofreció, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un esfuerzo fallido para desalojarse a sí mismo de los cojines del sofá. Sebastian se quedó de pie un paso más atrás y observó, reacio a ofrecer cualquier tipo de asistencia como venganza por Kurt burlándose de él. Kurt se deslizó hacia delante, finalmente, casi cayendo de rodillas en el suelo en un intento de ponerse en pie. Kurt se puso recto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Sebastian con un toque de humor en sus ojos.

"Qué amable", Kurt acusó. "Muy amable."

Kurt se maravilló de la cocina de última generación de Sebastian, en silencio poniéndose verde mientras cortaba las verduras en la isleta y observaba a Sebastian cocinar. Sebastian parecía cómodo, casi en su elemento, y Kurt, quien no se impresionaba fácilmente, encontró que lo estaba. Se mordió el labio cuando Sebastian volcó verduras en la sartén para saltearlas sobre el fuego con facilidad, jugueteó incómodo en su asiento cuando Sebastian rompió dos huevos a la vez perfectamente en una mano, y casi gimió en voz alta por la forma en que Sebastian dio un masaje frotando en seco un asado.

Y Sebastian, que podría haber estado haciendo un poco de espectáculo, se pavoneó ante la atención que él sabía que atrajo, dándose cuenta de que Kurt estaba mirando cuando oyó el golpeteo del cuchillo contra la tabla de cortar ralentizarse y luego llegar a pararse.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las verduras?" preguntó Sebastian, deslizando lentamente el asado en el horno.

"Oh ... ¿qué?" Kurt se sentó muy recto en la banqueta, dejando caer el cuchillo que colgaba de sus dedos sobre la zanahoria mutilada descansando en la tabla de cortar. "Uh... yo ... todo hecho."

Sebastian agarró una ensaladera grande y empezó a recoger las diversas verduras picadas y raíces, echándolas juntas de forma experta con una vinagreta que había mezclado antes de rasparlas. Kurt habría dejado de mirar fijamente si hubiera sido humanamente posible, pero en este momento, no podría apartar los ojos ni aunque lo intentara. Halagado y divertido, Sebastian recogió el cuenco sacándolo del mostrador y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

"¿Por qué no empezamos?," dijo, suavemente liderando a Kurt hasta la mesa sin voltearse para ver si él le estaba siguiendo.

Kurt nunca se dio cuenta antes de que pudiera tener sentimientos románticos por un asado de cuartos traseros hasta que probó la comida que Sebastian había hecho. Kurt se mordió el labio, tratando de no gemir después de cada bocado. Después de cada gemido, el corazón de Sebastian tartamudeaba, todo su cuerpo reaccionando al sonido, hasta que tuvo que cruzar las piernas apretadas en los tobillos para no levantarse y moverse al asiento al lado de Kurt. Sebastian necesitaba una distracción de la manera pecaminosa en que la boca de Kurt se movía alrededor de la pieza de carne mientras masticaba, la forma en que cerraba los ojos para apreciar cada bocado, y ese delicioso gemido.

"Háblame de tu papá", dijo Sebastian, sintiendo que las discusiones sobre una figura parental podrían ser justo lo que le refrescase.

Kurt suspiró con nostalgia, y Sebastian tuvo miedo de que tal vez eligió mal la distracción.

"Él es mi roca," Kurt respondió simplemente. "Lo amo. Lo echo de menos. Él se culpó a sí mismo demasiado por esto..." Kurt hizo un gesto por el lado de su cara. "Pero era sobreprotector, y estaba tan triste todo el tiempo. Puede sonar egoísta, pero yo sólo necesitaba alejarme de eso."

"Sí, eso suena muy egoísta", Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo. Kurt lo miró con ojos duros, pero Sebastian continuó. "Pero, se supone que debes ser egoísta, Kurt. Esta es tu vida, y tienes que empezar a vivirla. Él es tu padre. Va a entenderlo."

Kurt miró su comida y asintió con la cabeza, jugando con otro bocado tentador con los dientes de su tenedor.

"¿Qué hay de tu familia?" Preguntó Kurt, levantando los ojos al mirar a los ojos de Sebastian. "¿Cómo son?"

Sebastian masticó mientras pensaba, tomando un momento para limpiarse la boca con una servilleta antes de contestar.

"Distantes", dijo. "Yo era un niño muy activo, y mis padres no podían realmente manejarme. Luego, después del accidente, me encerraron, para que nunca me hiciera daño de nuevo."

"Entonces, ¿eso no es de nacimiento?"

"No". Los labios de Sebastian se torcieron en una media sonrisa triste. "Me caí de un árbol... golpeando con todas las ramas en el camino, acabé estando inconsciente durante días. Cuando me desperté, no podía ver la cara de mi mamá y de mi papá. El médico sólo pensó que era un trauma de la caída, y que algún día, cuando mi cerebro hubiera sanado por completo y la hinchazón se fuera, todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero nunca lo hizo."

"Lo siento." Kurt deseaba poder pensar en algo más inteligente, más compasivo o relevante que decir, pero nada vino a su mente, y Kurt no quería permanecer en silencio frente a una historia tan trágica.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

"Es lo que es."

"Bueno, ¿existe la posibilidad, tal vez? Ya sabes, ¿de que tu visión vuelva?" Kurt se dio cuenta que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, probablemente incluso el mismo clavo al que Sebastian se había agarrado una y otra vez, pero parecía demasiado doloroso para ser real. La rígida sonrisa de Sebastian se fundió en algo cálido y compasivo, conmovido de que Kurt estuviera tan profundamente preocupado por su aflicción.

"Bueno, leíste los artículos que tu terapeuta te dio, ¿verdad?" Sebastian dijo con un toque de burla en su voz. "¿Qué dicen?"

La mirada esperanzada de Kurt cayó a la mesa una vez más, y negó con la cabeza.

"Es muy improbable a estas alturas."

Un tenso, incómodo silencio se hizo entre ellos, Sebastian mirando por encima del borde de su vaso de agua mientras Kurt empujaba los restos de sus verduras salteadas alrededor del borde del plato.

"Bueno", dijo Sebastian cuando el leve roce del tenedor de Kurt contra su plato se convirtió en demasiado ", esto acaba con mi entusiasmo."

La cabeza de Kurt se alzó de repente, sus ojos ensanchándose.

"Espera ..." balbuceó, mirando a Sebastian mientras salía fuera de la mesa y se ponía de pie ", p-pero no estamos ... ¿qué tipo de entusiasmo, exactamente?"

Sebastián se acercó a Kurt y tomó su codo, en silencio persuadiéndolo a que se pusiera de pie. Sebastian se inclinó al oído de Kurt.

"El entusiasmo por tener a un impresionante hombre en mi apartamento," susurró Sebastian, tirando de Kurt cuidadosamente de nuevo a la sala de estar y el sofá peligrosamente cómodo. Kurt agachó la cabeza mientras se dejaba ser escoltado. Quería protestar, pero no quería sonar como si se auto devaluara, especialmente a la luz del hecho de que Jane había estado en lo cierto en su última sesión. Kurt finalmente conoció a alguien que tenía una carga peor en la vida que la que tenía él.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Kurt preguntó en su lugar. Sebastian les dio la vuelta, empujando a Kurt suavemente de nuevo en el cojín del asiento y luego descendió en el espacio junto a él.

"Un buen juego pasado de moda de veinte preguntas," Sebastian ofreció. "Sé que tienes algunas. Dios sabe que yo tengo un par. Y si vamos a llevar esto a temas más serios, prefiero hacerlo aquí sentado a tu lado que al otro lado de ti en la mesa de la cocina. ¿Estás de acuerdo? "

"D-de acuerdo," Kurt tartamudeó, aunque en este momento habría estado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. Sebastian se sentó tan cerca de Kurt que notó por primera vez el olor único, picante de la colonia de Sebastian, y la manera sutil en que sus penetrantes ojos verdes miraban desde los ojos de Kurt a los labios y luego subiendo de nuevo hasta sus ojos con sólo un sutil dardo de la lengua por los labios como un cazador.

"Genial. Tú primero".

"Uh ..." Kurt tenía un millón de preguntas, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, su mente se quedó en blanco. O tal vez no hubo más que un corto circuito entre su cerebro y su boca en el momento que vio a Sebastian distraídamente frotar su mano hacia arriba y abajo de la pierna del pantalón, trabajando sobre los músculos rígidos en su muslo. Kurt cruzó las manos en su regazo y trató de concentrarse.

"¿Te ha sucedido esto antes?" preguntó Kurt. "Ya sabes ... ¿hubo alguna vez alguien cuyo rostro pudiste ver, o soy el primero?"

Sebastian hizo una mueca al pensar, terminando el masaje de su muslo con unos pocos trazos firmes que hicieron a Kurt perder completamente las funciones cerebrales superiores.

"Hubo un tipo cuando me mudé aquí", comenzó Sebastian, no parecía darse cuenta de la angustia repentina de Kurt mientras Kurt juntaba las manos con más fuerza. "Él estaba corriendo, y yo estaba caminando, sólo para explorar la ciudad. Casi chocó contra mí, y cuando lo miré pensé, sólo por un segundo, que podría haberlo visto." Kurt asintió, más intrigado ahora que incómodo. "Escuché a una señora a mi lado murmurando algo acerca de un tatuaje en su cara, así que tal vez ... ya sabes ... considerándolo ... tal vez lo vi."

Kurt asintió de nuevo, y Sebastian no se perdió la pequeña punzada que cambió los rasgos de Kurt por una fracción de segundo de curiosidad a decepción.

"Pero siempre he creído", Sebastian modificó rápidamente ", que tal vez he estado tan solo durante tanto tiempo que quizás esa imagen fue una alucinación... que tal vez mi cerebro escogió una cara al azar y completó las piezas."

Kurt levantó una ceja escéptica ante ese comentario, pero su expresión parecía más ligera, más llena de esperanza.

"Cuando me mudé a la ciudad, estaba mal", explicó Sebastian, y esta vez la expresión de Kurt de esperanza se volvió más completa.

"Supongo que suena plausible" Kurt estuvo de acuerdo.

"Está bien", dijo Sebastian, aplaudiendo. "Mi turno".

Sebastian se retorció las manos juntas, tratando de pensar la pregunta perfecta para preguntar. A decir verdad, él quería ver a Kurt retorcerse un poco, pero tal vez relajarle en el proceso.

"Está bien", repitió cuando pensó la pregunta perfecta. "Cuéntame cómo era tu último novio."

Sebastian esperaba un suspiro de exasperación, tal vez un giro de ojos dramáticos. No esperaba que Kurt bajara sus ojos a las manos cruzadas y se moviera con ansiedad en su asiento, con una mirada en su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si debía responder a la pregunta o irse corriendo del apartamento.

"Yo... yo nunca ..." Kurt resopló con frustración. Él miró hacia arriba para ver el hermoso rostro de Sebastian mirándolo, una mezcla de paciencia y nervadura amistosa en su expresión. Fue esa sensación de que se burlaran de él cuando Kurt no compartía la broma lo que le hizo colapsarse. Miró hacia arriba rápidamente, sus brillantes y duros ojos en la dirección de Sebastian. "¡Nunca he tenido novio, vale!"

"Está bien, Kurt," dijo Sebastian, forzándose físicamente hacia atrás por el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Kurt. "Está bien, lo siento. Yo no..."

"¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?" preguntó Kurt, airadamente persiguiendo a Sebastian a lo largo del sofá. Sebastian no tenía idea de lo que Kurt tenía en mente, pero dejó que Kurt le agolpara contra el reposabrazos en el extremo opuesto.

El ligero fruncimiento de Sebastian se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa maliciosa, y Kurt sintió una quemadura sutil llenando sus frías entrañas. Había mucho más que afecto amistoso en esa expresión y Kurt se moría por saber lo que Sebastian estaba pensando cuando sus labios se curvaron en una atractiva, arrogante sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

"¿Cómo sabes que ha habido incluso uno?"

Kurt se rió con amargura, un solo sonido agudo que transmitía toda su ira.

"Bueno, ¿te has visto?" Kurt habló primero y pensó después. Se detuvo, su boca caída, mortificado por lo que dijo, pero Sebastian sólo sonrió.

"Partes de mí mismo, sí", respondió.

"Yo ... ¡puta mierda!"

Kurt detuvo su actividad a favor de ocultar su rostro en sus brazos cruzados sobre su regazo.

Sebastian quería reír.

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Kurt?" Sebastian le calmó, pero Kurt simplemente gruñó en respuesta, resultando difícil hablar cuando tu pierna está bloqueada tan firmemente en tu boca.

Sebastian consideró pasar una mano reconfortante sobre la espalda de Kurt, incluso ir tan lejos como para levantar la mano y dejarla cernirse un par de centímetros por encima del cuerpo de Kurt, pero cambió de opinión, tirando de la extremidad de nuevo a su lado.

"Mi primer beso..." comenzó Sebastian, encontrando un lugar en la camiseta de Kurt y fijando sus ojos en él, "... fue con una chica que trabajaba para mi padre."

Kurt levantó lentamente la cabeza, la confusión escrita en cada línea de su ceño fruncido.

"Espera ... eres..."

"No", Sebastian terminó rápidamente. "100% gay, pero en ese momento, al estar tan aislado del mundo, tal vez estaba un poco inseguro, y esa chica... creo que mi papá la contrató para trabajar en la casa, por si acaso me interesaba."

Kurt absorbió las palabras por un momento, dejándolas repiquetear alrededor de su cerebro hasta que tuvieran sentido.

"Oh," Kurt dijo en voz baja, sus labios flotando un poco en la forma de la 'o' . Kurt no ocultó su cara otra vez, mientras esperaba a que Sebastian continuara.

"De todos modos," Sebastian arrastró las palabras, "Supongo que ella se cansó de esperar ... o tal vez mi padre amenazó con despedirla por no hacer su trabajo, porque ella me acorraló una tarde en la biblioteca y me besó."

Kurt respiró fuerte y rápido, horrorizado en nombre de Sebastian.

"Y fue..."

"Horrible", Sebastian se rió entre dientes. "Fueron labios duros y apretados con un montón de dientes y lengua." Sebastian hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera mordido algo amargo. Kurt se incorporó rápidamente y se rió a pesar de sí mismo. "Yo tenía dieciséis años." Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Mi padre se enteró y armó un escándalo."

"¿Cómo reaccionaste?" Preguntó Kurt, dejando de lado el tacto por el bien de su intensa curiosidad. "Quiero decir, ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Nada. Nunca hablé con él de nuevo", Sebastian admitió sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz. "Sabes, puede sonar estúpido, pero yo tenía una fantasía acerca de cómo sería ese primer beso, y él pagó a alguien para arrebatarme ese sueño."

Kurt quería llorar, de la ira, la frustración, la tristeza. Él quiso maldecir y gritar. De pronto se sintió inquieto, como si necesitara pasear o golpear algo o correr. Una cosa era que no gustaras a gente que no conocías y que te juzgaran. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a que extraños le dijeran que nunca lograría sus sueños. Pero era totalmente inconcebible para él tener a alguien que profesaba amarte y te había criado, cuyo trabajo era protegerte, haciendo trizas tus sueños.

"Sebastian", dijo Kurt finalmente, "Yo no lo sabía. No debería haber preguntado. Yo como que quería devolvértela, pero tú tampoco lo sabías..." Kurt se pasó las manos por el pelo, resoplando para dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. "Supongo que... es tu turno. Si quieres seguir adelante."

Sebastian asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Se trasladó de nuevo a su lugar original, más cerca de Kurt en el sofá.

"Quiero, en realidad", dijo Sebastian, viendo como los ojos de Kurt rastrearon su movimiento. Kurt no parecía preocupado, sólo sorprendido, y Sebastian se dio cuenta del momento en que el aliento de Kurt se quedó enganchado en la garganta al leer correctamente las intenciones de Sebastian.

"Dispara", Kurt susurró, el foco de su mirada cayendo de los ojos de Sebastian a los labios y la tentadora lengua que lamía a lo largo de la unión lentamente. Sebastian se detuvo cuando llegó tan cerca que los ojos de Kurt no podían centrarse en él nunca más, y un solo "sí" sería suficiente para cerrar la distancia de una respiración profunda.

"¿Puedo besarte?"


	4. Chapter 4

**N.T**. Hola a todos. Aquí os traigo el último capítulo traducido de esta historia original de fbeauchamphartz. hay una secuela que si os interesa puedo traducir. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia y habéis dejado comentarios. Nos vemos en la siguiente! ;)

**K&S**

"¿Puedo besarte?" El aliento de Sebastian bailó en los labios de Kurt en pequeñas bocanadas que hacían cosquillas y tentaban y atormentaban, todo al mismo tiempo.

Kurt dejó de respirar. Literalmente, en sentido figurado, fisiológicamente, espiritualmente, y en todas las formas imaginables posibles no podía moverse, y el pensamiento fue rápidamente siguiendo su ejemplo. Su mente se quedó atrapada en un bucle sin fin del momento en que Sebastian había pronunciado la pregunta, "¿Puedo besarte?".

En el interior, Kurt se quedó atónito, sorprendido, emocionado ... pero sin querer, parecía absolutamente aterrorizado.

Sebastian retrocedió un poco para ver mejor la expresión en el rostro de Kurt. Vio los ojos de Kurt volviéndose más amplios aún, con la mandíbula apretada, los labios tensos. La frente de Sebastian se frunció.

"¿Hay algo de malo en eso?" -preguntó, no estando seguro si debía sentirse halagado u ofendido.

"No, nada," Kurt tartamudeó, que finalmente encontró su voz y no del todo utilizándola tan efectivamente como él había esperado. "No pasa nada, yo... solo... Nunca nadie me ha preguntado eso antes."

Sebastian inclinó la cabeza, levantando una ceja inquisitiva.

"Me gustó," Kurt se apresuró a contestar. "Yo... me gustó mucho."

Sebastian se rió suavemente. Se deslizó más cerca, sintiendo las olas de aprehensión que rodeaban el cuerpo rígido de Kurt como un aura oscura derritiéndose.

"¿Quieres que te lo pregunte de nuevo?" Sebastian preguntó en voz baja, ya seguro de que sabía lo que iba a ser la respuesta. Esta vez extendió una mano para enganchar un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Kurt, sonriendo cuando Kurt se estremeció bajo su toque.

Kurt asintió antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras para responder.

"S-sí, por favor," dijo Kurt, haciendo una mueca internamente ante el sonido claro de desesperación en su voz. Sebastian sonrió; no podía dejar de sonreír. Jugó sobre la boca de Kurt con la suya, como una sombra sobre los labios de Kurt, apenas rozando contra su piel.

"¿Puedo besarte?"

La voz de Sebastian era sólo una sugestión. Kurt sintió la pregunta en la boca, en los labios, resbalando sobre su lengua. Kurt sólo asintió con la cabeza una vez, una sola inmersión de la cabeza, y Sebastian tiró de él más cerca, deteniéndose un segundo para respirar a Kurt antes de que deslizara sus labios lentamente a través de la boca de Kurt y lo besara.

Kurt escuchó un gemido - uno corto sonido ahogado que vibraba a través de su piel y le hizo cosquillas en la lengua - pero él no podría decir cuál de ellos había hecho el sonido. Se centró en la abrumadora sensación de plenitud que inundó su cuerpo, llenando sus sentidos directamente a su alma. Kurt anhelaba el contacto humano, pero nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esto. Necesitaba una conexión y aquí estaba con todas las hermosas campanas y silbidos que vienen con ello; atracción, deseo, anhelo - estaba todo ahí.

Kurt finalmente sentía que pertenecía. En un mundo que lo veía como un monstruo, como un extraño, aquí en los brazos de este hermoso hombre de todos los lugares, encontró un sitio para llenar. Tal vez era lo mismo que Sebastian sentía, la forma en que estaba seguro de que podía ver a Kurt por una razón; que en un mundo lleno de cínicos ensimismados que a tientas encontraban su pareja, Kurt y Sebastian fueron marcados tan claramente que por lo menos los dos podrían acertar – ellos se verían el uno al otro y sólo lo sabrían.

Sebastian sonrió. Kurt podía sentirlo contra sus labios. Los labios de Kurt todavía se movían contra los suyos cuando Sebastian susurró, "Eso era. Ese era el sueño."

Sebastian presionó sobre Kurt de nuevo, con ganas de más de esa fantasía. Kurt se sumergió en el beso, se quedó sin aliento con el sabor del otro hombre, la sensación de ser tocado íntimamente. Estaba tan cautivado por el acto en sí, que apenas se dio cuenta de los dedos de Sebastian, que habían viajado sobre la fina tela de la camisa de Kurt y enredados con holgura en el dobladillo. El primer contacto fue una pregunta, un aleteo ligero de dedos jugando en el borde, pidiendo permiso para colarse por debajo. Kurt rompió el beso cuando se dio cuenta, su mirada cayendo a los dedos congelados en su danza. Poco a poco sus ojos viajaron hasta la longitud del brazo de Sebastian, encontrándose con los ojos verdes, enormes de ancho, rogando a Kurt que lo detuviera ahora si esto no era lo que él quería.

Kurt tragó saliva, pero le resultaba difícil decir que no a Sebastian. Esos grandes ojos verdes sólo podrían ser la muerte para él, pensó Kurt. Kurt no pudo evitar la sensación de que iba a romper por completo el corazón de Sebastian si se negaba. Pero no dejaría que eso le influyera. Kurt sabía que podía decir que no. Este largo silencio lleno de tensión fue un testimonio del control de Sebastian. Kurt podía rechazarle, y Sebastian se echaría atrás.

Kurt tenía un problema diferente, más apremiante.

Él no quería decir que no. Él quería que un hombre le tocase.

Corrección.

Quería que Sebastian le tocase.

Sebastian comenzó a alejar sus manos, seguro de que había cruzado una línea. Él respiró hondo, tratando de calmar la oleada de fuego en su sangre que vino con la sola idea de deslizar sus dedos por lo que estaba seguro que era una piel perfecta y suave.

La quemadura no importaba. Las cicatrices no importaban. Lo único que importaba era Kurt.

Sebastian esperaría a Kurt.

Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo.

Kurt vio los dedos de Sebastian retirándose, y agarró sus muñecas rápidamente.

Las manos de Kurt se estrecharon. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía lo que significaba ser sexy. Kurt no tenía idea de lo que Sebastian vio cuando esos ojos verdes lo miraron, cuando recorrieron su cuerpo, cuando su deseo de besarle y tocarle y sentir que le abrumaba, llevándolos a esta sesión caliente de besos en su sofá sólo unos pocos días después de que se conocieron por primera vez, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en uno de esos días Kurt lo abandonó en una cafetería con los ojos cerrados, esperando a ser besado.

Kurt no sabía nada acerca de seducir hombres, pero sabía lo que quería, lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

Y quería eso con Sebastian.

Kurt acercó las manos de Sebastian, dejando que se cernieran sobre su estómago, sintiendo el calor intenso de la piel de Sebastian desprendiéndose de él en oleadas.

Sebastian observaba atentamente a Kurt, conteniendo la respiración, esperando a que él se moviera, para tomar una decisión.

Kurt miró profundamente a los ojos de Sebastian mientras se movía hacia delante un par de centímetros, y las manos de Sebastian acariciaron su piel.

Sebastian gimió, realmente gimió ante el contacto y el sonido alimentó a Kurt, le dio confianza. Avanzó hacia Sebastian, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y clavándolo en el brazo del sofá, inclinándose para darle un beso, caliente y hambriento. Podía sentir el deseo de Sebastian en la forma en que sus manos acariciaban a lo largo de su piel tan ligeramente que envió hormigueos a través de cada nervio de su cuerpo; la forma en que se levantaba para recibir los besos de Kurt, persiguiendo sus labios cuando él se apartó para respirar; la forma en que Sebastian se ponía más duro con cada lamida de la lengua de Kurt a lo largo de la costura de su boca, y los gemidos que Kurt tragó con avidez cada vez que rodaba sus caderas hacia abajo en el regazo de Sebastian.

"Oh, K-Kurt," Sebastian tartamudeó, abriendo los ojos cada vez que Kurt se alejaba, bloqueándolos con los ojos azules de fuego", hermoso, hermoso Kurt."

El aliento de Kurt se escapó por completo, dejando un nudo duro detrás. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?, Kurt se preguntó, sintiendo la forma en que las puntas de los dedos de Sebastian esbozaban las crestas de su abdomen lleno de cicatrices, agarrando la manos itinerantes de Kurt y sosteniéndolas - una mano perfecta, la otra con la piel áspera y repulsiva.

¿Cómo podía Sebastian llamarlo hermoso?

Era porque Sebastian no lo había visto. En realidad no lo conocía. Había sentido las marcas, seguro, pero él nunca había depositado sus ojos en ellas.

Kurt respiró hondo, dándose a sí mismo el valor de apartarse.

"¿Q-qué?" Sebastian murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt se echaba para atrás. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Hice algo mal?"

Mirar hacia abajo al rostro confundido de Sebastian, ojos verdes oscuros, los labios hinchados de besarle, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, hizo daño al corazón de Kurt, pero necesitaba la fuerza.

"No," Kurt le aseguró. "No ... no hiciste nada malo. Soy yo..."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza lentamente, confortado por el hecho de que Kurt no lo había abandonado por completo. Kurt se sentó en equilibrio sobre las caderas de Sebastian, sosteniendo sus manos mientras hablaba.

"Quiero mostrarte algo", Kurt comenzó lentamente, tratando de alcanzar el borde de su camisa, preparándose para tirar de ella hacia arriba. "Esos papeles que he leído... dicen que en algunos casos, tu mente puede llenar los espacios en blanco... puede justificar las cosas que ves al exponerlas a la verdad ..."

"No tienes que hacerlo, Kurt", dijo Sebastian, quitando la mano de Kurt. "No necesito verlo si no quieres que lo haga. No importa eso, no puede cambiar lo que siento."

"Pero... se siente como una mentira," Kurt murmuró. "Y yo no quiero empezar una relación contigo basada en mentiras, Sebastian. No quiero ocultar nada." Kurt miró significativamente al rostro abierto, honesto de Sebastin. "Quiero gustarte por todo lo que soy... y esto es parte de mí."

"Podría incluso no funcionar", argumentó Sebastian.

"¿Te gusto, Sebastian?" Kurt preguntó rápidamente.

"Por supuesto", dijo Sebastian, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa en la posición en que estaban sentados actualmente. "Me gustaría pensar que es algo obvio."

Kurt sonrió nerviosamente.

"Y tú piensas que nada va a cambiar eso, ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de Sebastian cayó junto con los ojos de Kurt. Sebastian agachó la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de Kurt de nuevo.

"Nada de lo que puedas mostrarme va a cambiar eso", dijo Sebastian firmemente.

"Entonces... Tengo que probar." La voz de Kurt vaciló un poco. "Por favor."

Sebastian cerró los ojos y asintió.

"Muy bien, Kurt," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo. "Si esto es realmente lo que quieres."

"Lo es", dijo Kurt en voz baja, poco convincente.

Sebastian observó la camiseta arrastrándose hacia arriba de la piel de Kurt. Kurt la tiró por encima de su cabeza, reprimiendo las lágrimas cuando escuchó a Sebastian jadear.

"Oh, Kurt," dijo Sebastian con una voz que sonaba más asombrado que disgustado. Kurt sacó el resto de la camiseta rápidamente para mirar a Sebastian, no preparado para lo que vio. Sebastian llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus exuberantes labios rosados, su mano flotando justo por encima de la pálida piel de Kurt.

"¿Sebastian?" Preguntó Kurt, tratando de entender la expresión de Sebastian.

"Kurt... ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo increíble que eres?" Preguntó Sebastian, riendo un poco mientras se daba a sí mismo permiso para tocar a Kurt de nuevo, sus dedos suaves rastreando por las líneas de los músculos de Kurt.

"¡Sebastián!" Kurt le reprendió.

Los dedos de Sebastian jugaron a través de la piel de Kurt, viajando a través del límite de la piel perfecta sobre la piel dañada sin inmutarse, como si la quemadura ni siquiera estuviera allí, la mirada de asombro nunca dejando su hermoso rostro.

"Oh, Dios mío, Kurt," Sebastian gimió, y por primera vez, volvió a mirar a la cara de Kurt. Sebastian sonrió, tratando de tirar de Kurt hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus labios. "Dios, eres hermoso."

"¡No!" Kurt gimió, empujándole lejos. "¡No, no lo soy!"

La mirada de Sebastian de confusión regresó.

"¿No lo ves?" Kurt gritó con incredulidad. "¿O es que tu loca lesión cerebral te impide ver eso, también?"

Kurt quería morderse la lengua después de que las palabras salieron de su boca. Sebastian parecía herido, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejar a Kurt. De hecho, él tomó las manos de Kurt de nuevo y las mantuvo apretadas. Kurt suspiró.

"Lo siento", dijo Kurt. "No quise decir eso. Es solo... dime, Sebastian. No me mientas. No me sueltes todo un material new age. Sólo dime si puedes verlo."

Sebastian se mordió el labio, sopesando sus opciones, y después de un momento de silencio, optó por ir con la verdad.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja. "Ahora lo veo."

Kurt se desplomó.

¿Qué he hecho? Kurt pensó con tristeza.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que empujar? A Sebastian le gustaba. ¿Por qué no podía Kurt simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban?

"Veo tu cara, Kurt," Sebastian susurró, "y veo la cicatriz. Te veo, de la forma que eres, y ¿adivina qué?"

Kurt miró a los ojos, esperando el rechazo infalible.

"No me importa", dijo Sebastian, su cara se iluminó. "Sigues siendo tú, Kurt. Y todavía eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera, y ahora... te veo, de la forma en que eres."

Kurt no sabía cómo sentirse sobre eso. Él estaba tan preparado para la decepción que por alguna extraña razón no ser rechazado como que lo hizo enojar.

Sebastian observaba las diferentes extrañas emociones que tenían lugar a lo largo de la cara de Kurt, queriendo tanto reírse ante la confusión que se convirtió en ira hirviente y luego algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la lujuria.

"¿Qué tal esto?" Sebastian ofreció, tirando a Kurt más cerca. "¿Qué te parece si disminuimos la velocidad un poquito?"

"Tú ... ¿quieres que me vaya?" Kurt dijo, sonando ofendido.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

"No, en absoluto. Yo digo que nos emborrachemos y veamos realitys hasta que nos durmamos en el suelo. ¿Qué dices?"

Kurt se sobresaltó por un momento, mirando a Sebastian durante unos diez segundos antes de irrumpir en un ataque de risa.

"Claro", dijo Kurt. "¿Por qué no?"

Sebastian se sentó, tomando a Kurt con él, presionándose contra él hasta que se sentaron frente a frente.

"¿Te gusta el tequila?" Sebastian pidió contra los labios de Kurt, tan cerca que Kurt pensó que Sebastian lo besaría.

"Creo que sí," Kurt respondió honestamente. Él estaba seguro de que le gustaba antes, pero ahora mismo, con los labios tentadores de Sebastian tan cerca y su gusto todavía en la boca de Kurt, él realmente no podía recordarlo.

Los ojos de Sebastian se movieron a los labios de Kurt por un momento, y luego de vuelta a sus ojos.

"¿Puedo besarte otra vez?" Sebastian susurró, avanzando aún más cerca.

"Sí," susurró Kurt. Se pasó la lengua lentamente por los labios secos, los ojos caídos clavados en los de Sebastian mientras se preparaba para ser besado.

Pero en el último momento, Sebastian retrocedió, esa sonrisa pecaminosa regresando.

"Eso es bueno saberlo", dijo Sebastian, lanzando a Kurt en el sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**K&S**

Sebastian roncaba cuando dormía, no era ruidoso o desagradable, como un tren de carga o su padre. Hacía pequeños gruñidos, y algún gemido ocasional. Murmuraba y una o dos veces se echó a reír. Kurt registró la información para su uso en el futuro.

Kurt acarició el pecho de Sebastian y sonrió, sorprendido de estar enredado junto con un hombre atractivo, somnoliente y todavía un poco borracho; en el suelo de la vivienda más bonita que había visto nunca.

Después de dividir casi una botella llena de tequila, Kurt estaba lo suficientemente cálido y relajado como para ir a la deriva durmiendo sin un solo pensamiento o preocupación en el mundo, pero ahora que él comenzó a despertar, no podía evitar que su mente trabajara. Observó el sueño de Sebastian, sintió la subida y bajada fácil de su pecho al respirar, escuchó el pequeño murmullo que sonaba al hacerlo, y en vez de sentirse afortunado, sintió consternación por este hermoso momento que eventualmente tenía que terminar.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que terminar?

Kurt revisó toda la noche en la cabeza, recolectando todo lo que Sebastian dijo, todo lo que hizo, la forma en que miró a Kurt con tal adoración en sus ojos. En silencio Kurt debatió los por qués y por qué no, y después de que preparara una lista cuidadosamente pensada de razones y excusas de por qué ellos dos juntos era una mala idea, por qué al final no iba a funcionar entre ellos, pensó en el beso. Ese hermoso, escalofriante beso que le hizo curvar los dedos de los pies, y de repente todos los argumentos, todas las excusas tristes y patéticas se convirtieron en inválidas. Kurt sabía que cuando él finalmente hiciera su camino a casa, él no sería capaz de ducharse o cepillarse los dientes. No quería borrar el sabor de Sebastian de la boca, o quitarse al frotar las huellas del tacto de su piel. Su cuerpo cobró vida ante el roce suave de los dedos de Sebastian sobre su cuerpo, la forma en que parecían saber su camino alrededor, como si tal vez Sebastian se hubiera sentado en su casa a altas horas de la noche y se hubiera imaginado el camino que tomarían si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad.

Pero Kurt todavía estaba tan confundido. Fue fácil para Sebastian confesar esos deseos a puerta cerrada, pero las cosas cambian a la luz del día, frente a las miradas de desaprobación y la gente que con toda seguridad tendrá algo que decir, ya sea en sus caras o detrás a espaldas de ellos.

Kurt necesitaba perspectiva; necesitaba despejarse la cabeza del tequila y pensar, lo que era cada vez más y más difícil cuanto más Sebastian se envolvía con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt, esta vez descansando una mano errante en el culo de Kurt.

Kurt nunca quiso nada tanto como él quería a este hombre en este momento, y es por eso que tenía que escapar.

Tomó un largo momento para deslizarse y cuidadosamente maniobró para zafarse del abrazo de Sebastian, teniendo en cuenta que en realidad no quería irse. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Él salió de puntillas a la puerta del apartamento y se metió en su Doc Martens, dejándolas desatadas para darse más prisa. Agarró su mochila y dio una última mirada alrededor. Sabía que tenía que dejar una nota, pero ¿qué diría? ¿Me voy porque te quiero demasiado? ¿ Tengo miedo de que no vayas a hablar conmigo en público?

¿Eres todo lo que nunca supe que quería, así que me voy antes de perderte?

Todo sonaba tan estúpido y cliché.

Así, soplando a Sebastian un beso final, Kurt Hummel hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Se fue.

**K&S**

Sebastian llegó tarde a clase, no pareciendo para nada como un muerto en vida, que era la manera en que Kurt se sentía, pero más por dejar a Sebastian solo en mitad de la noche que de los efectos reales del alcohol. Sebastian fue directo hacia su mesa cuando llegó, y ni una sola vez la mirada se alzó para encontrar a Kurt.

Kurt lo entendía. Él estaría enojado, también.

Kurt Hummel tarjeta de puntuación: Cagadas reales- 2. La probabilidad de una relación con un hombre maravilloso al que parecía genuinamente gustarle - bueno, ahí entraba en números negativos.

Lo cual era probablemente lo que estaba discutiendo el profesor Evans. Kurt no lo sabía. Pasó todo el período de clase mirando embelesado a Sebastian y odiándose a sí mismo más con cada minuto que pasaba. Apenas registró las risitas de las muchachas que se sentaban detrás de él hasta que la palabra 'patético' rompió a través de la corriente de su conciencia, y su cabeza se giró rápidamente.

"¿Disculpa?" Kurt gruñó, y la chica que hablaba, la chica rubia que tenía el ojo echado a Sebastian desde el primer día, se veía visiblemente sorprendida, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando los ojos esmeralda de Sebastian se movieron para disfrutar de la interrupción.

"No te engañes," la chica rubia persistió. "Sólo está teniendo compasión de ti. Él está haciendo una buena acción, haciéndose amigo del monstruo de la naturaleza... ya sabes, como servicio a la comunidad."

La chica de los rizos castaños sentada al lado de la rubita se rió entre dientes. Kurt se puso de pie, lanzando su mochila sobre su brazo, furioso de que no pudiera llegar a nada ingenioso y mordaz para decir. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando creía cada palabra que dijeron?

Era más fácil creer eso que la idea de que a Sebastian podría honesta y verdaderamente gustarle él.

La rubia sonrió; un destello de triunfo en sus ojos azul cielo.

"¿Están estas perras molestándote, nene?"

La cabeza de Kurt se levantó rápidamente mientras Sebastian empujó a las perras en cuestión, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, y sin una sola palabra más lo besó profundamente en la boca. Kurt gimió mientras Sebastian empujó hacia delante, tirando a Kurt más y más dentro del beso, estimulado por el calor de la boca de Kurt y las exclamaciones de sorpresa que florecían por todas partes.

"Tal vez un poco," Kurt confesó sin aliento cuando Sebastian se apartó.

"Bueno, entonces," Sebastian susurró contra los labios de Kurt, colocando pequeños besos alrededor de los contornos de la boca al hablar, "¿qué hay si nos largamos de aquí y nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi casa? Te voy a hacer la cena de nuevo..." Sebastian empezó a besar un sendero por la mejilla con cicatrices de Kurt, provocando más jadeos de los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en la sala para presenciar la exhibición pública de afecto de Sebastian. "Te voy a hacer el postre..." Sebastian mordisqueó la oreja de Kurt. "Voy a hacer lo que quieras ..." Sebastian se pegó a un punto en el cuello de Kurt, la búsqueda de un lugar donde la piel era casi milagrosamente indemne, y lamió pequeños círculos con la punta de su lengua. Kurt bloqueó sus rodillas apretándolas, luchando contra la abrumadora necesidad de envolver una pierna alrededor de las caderas de Sebastian y acercarlo más.

"¿I-Incluso si eso significa ver Moulin Rouge y enrollarnos un montón?" Kurt tartamudeó, muy consciente de que las personas en la sala se habían quedado en silencio observando.

Sebastian sonrió, colocando un último beso en los labios de Kurt antes de quitar la mochila del brazo de Kurt y ponérsela sobre su hombro junto a la suya.

"Suena perfecto," Sebastian ronroneó.

Kurt miró a Sebastian por un largo tiempo, y Sebastian le dejó que le mirara, sabiendo que estaba resolviendo cosas en su mente.

"¿Eso significa que todavía te gusto?" Kurt susurró, un poco inseguro de la exhibición posesiva de Sebastian.

Sebastian se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que es lo que esto significa", confesó. "¿Vas a huir en mí otra vez?, porque tengo que decirte, que podrías estar llevándote un poquito mi autoestima..."

Sebastian se apartó lo suficientemente lejos para que Kurt pudiera ver la sonrisa curvándose sus labios.

"Es decir, a menos que quieras que te persiga", murmuró Sebastian sugestivamente. "Eso podría ser divertido..."

"Eso suena divertido," Kurt devolvió, tratando de igualar el tono sugestivo de Sebastian. "Pero no esta vez. Sólo vámonos. Esta fiesta me cansó hace mucho tiempo."

Sebastian ofreció a Kurt su brazo con una leve reverencia caballerosa. Kurt entrelazó su brazo a través, sosteniendo el bíceps de Sebastian con la otra mano. Él se propuso dirigir una mirada altiva a las chicas que les miraban con la boca abierta, como pez fuera del agua, y reprimió el impulso de saltar en lugar de caminar.

Sebastian puso una mano sobre la de Kurt y la apretó suavemente.

"¿Qué estás pensando, hermoso?" Preguntó Sebastian. Kurt sintió que se sonrojaba hasta sus raíces ante el apodo.

"Me alegro de que haya decidido dejar de ser un idiota terco." Kurt suspiró. Kurt miró a los ojos de Sebastian; ojos verdes perfectos que sonreían cariñosamente hacia él. "Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa relación."

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco con cariño y gimió.

"Oh, Dios. ¿De verdad?" Sebastian murmuró. "¿Pensaste eso tú solito?"

"Cállate, monstruo de la naturaleza," Kurt le reprendió con un pequeño empujón mientras los dos desaparecieron por la puerta.


End file.
